


She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named

by Becca_Lyn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kidnapping, Original Character Death(s), Probably some Incorrect stuff, story rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:10:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becca_Lyn/pseuds/Becca_Lyn
Summary: REWRITE: The original story was written ~5 years ago on my fanfiction account.What if in the last year of the war, Voldemort and Bellatrix had a child they secretly hid away? 15 years later, this child grows up and joins Hogwarts as a fifth-year, with plans of revenge against those who stopped her parents. But, what happens when she begins to make friends, and even becomes friends with James Potter, the oldest son of her father's sworn enemy? What happens when she decides she would rather have these friends, then follow in her parent's footsteps? And what the heck is the Order of Merlin?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this story when I was 15, and as I am 20 now, decided to rewrite this and number of other fanfictions I have written, just to see if I've gotten any better. This was one of my favorites, and the first fanfic I ever finished. The original is still up on fanfiction.net if anyone wants to read it, but beware, it is kind of cringy. I will be trying to keep true to the original idea, however a few things will be changed and rewritten. If any of my old readers find this, welcome back, I hope you enjoy this new and improved version! If you're new, welcome! And good luck with my wild choices.

15 Years After the Events of Voldemort.

 

First-years poured out of boats, gasping and squealing in awe of Hogwarts, their new home and school. The fall air was crisp, blowing past students, new and old. Many young ones scrambled to follow after the half-giant man, Hagrid, eager to see the inside of the old castle and be sorted into their houses.

One stood out amongst them; taller, slower to move amongst the 11-year old pile. She was older, obviously so, but most ignored her to race past her. She calmly followed behind the childish group, her long brown hair swaying in the wind. Finally, entering the dining hall, amongst the chatter and giggles of the older students, the older girl smiled and nodded charmingly to the confused looks of her new teachers and peers.

A woman stood at the far end of the room, in front of a pedestal, smiling at the new students flooding the great hall. Her grey hair was pulled up underneath her hat, glasses hiding her kind but stern eyes. 

“Greetings, old and new. I am Headmistress McGonagall, and it is my pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts. I am proud to have so many new faces looking up at me, prepared for the school year. But, before we continue our welcome, there is something we must do.”

Everyone’s attention was brought to a stool, with a large, tattered, and dirty hat sitting atop. Many first-years whispered to themselves at the sight of the hat, excitement quickly picking up. As if by nothing more than magic, the hat sudden shifted, a slit in the bottom becoming a mouth as the hat began to sing it’s yearly song, many older students seeming to join in.

As the song came to a quiet end, the Headmistress, raised her hand to speak once more, “Before we begin the regular sorting, we have an unusual surprise. We have a new student, who is not a first year. Abigayle Lass é, will be joining the fifth year class, but as she is new, she will still be judged by the sorting hat with our first years, Abigayle, please step forward.”

Whispers erupted from both the older classes and the first-years as the mysterious older girl stepped through the younger students, and up the stairs leading to the sorting hat. Abigayle sat delicately upon the stool, a charming smile still on her lips, as the hat was lifted and placed atop her head; stopping just above her grey-hazel eyes.

* * *

 

_ “It has been many years since I’ve been atop someone with a mind like yours, Miss Abigayle. . . Not since Harry Potter, himself. Hmm. . .” _

Abigayle sat still as the hat judged her, trying to keep her darker thoughts from being noticed. It would be a cold day in hell before she let an enchanted garment stop her. It’s small voice continued talking to itself, searching around her mind. 

_ “I know who you are child, but I have no will to stop a child from learning. You are very intelligent, with the skill to use it, and the want to do so no matter what. . . It was obvious where you should go from the beginning. . .” _

**“SLYTHERIN!”**

The hat was lifted from Abigayle, the girl standing to walk briskly to the table underneath the green and silver banner. The students were clapping politely, and a few older students moved to leave her a spot next to a silvery-blonde haired fifth-year. When she sat next to him, he smiled, a flimsy copy of her own charm.

The rest of the sorting went without a hitch, first-years excitedly running to their new friend groups, already forgetting about the odd fifth-year sorting. Each group seemed to react differently to their new members; Slytherins sticking to their polite claps, Hufflepuffs seemed to bounce in their seats, some standing to greet new members, Ravenclaws cheered lightly, welcoming first-years with open arms, while the Gryffindors roared, slamming the table and stomping on the floor each time a first-year came to them. 

* * *

 

After the last first-year was sorted, the headmistress stood once more, calling attention to herself. “Before the feast begins, I have a few things to announce. The forbidden forest is, as it is named, forbidden. Magic is to be used sparingly between classes. Quidditch trials are in two weeks. At the end of the feast, a few older classmates have been selected to help you to your common rooms. Now, for the school song:”

_ “Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, _

_ Teach us something please,” _

Abigayle almost frowned, disgruntled as the song seemed to last forever. All students seemed to sing the song differently, leaving a mismatched tune floating throughout the room. Most seemed joyous, even amused by the disturbing structure, but it was not something Abigayle enjoyed in the slightest. She glanced around as the others seemed to enjoy themselves, giving her time to evaluate her fellow slytherins.

The boy sat next to her, had to be a Malfoy, even from the small amount of information given to her about them, she could tell. From his silvery-blonde hair, to his pointed features, even to the way he sat, as if he were better than everyone else, told her exactly who he was. A Malfoy true and true, make friends with them, and you’re likely to get to places you wouldn’t have before. 

The girl sat across from her, all dark hair and eyes, small and shy, mouse-like. She looked unsure of her place, and sure as hell didn’t look like a snake. She kept looking to the older girl next to her, pressed up against her side like she was hiding from something. The older looked more dangerous, her dirty-blonde hair hang by her face in rough waves, her eyes staring down everyone and anyone as if they were a danger to her and her smaller companion. 

The other students didn’t seem interesting enough for Abigayle to focus on them as the song dwindled to an end. She prepared herself to eat the squalor that was placed in front of her as she felt eyes begin to glare into her. She originally planned on ignoring them, making them wait to get anything from her, but the thought was ended when the Malfoy boy cleared his throat, at  _ her _ . 

She turned to glare at him, all hints of charm gone. He actually seemed to have the sense to be scared when she had done so. “What do you want, boy?”

“We want to know who you are,” Abigayle turned her gaze to the blonde girl, an amused look on her face as she stared equally into Abigayle’s eyes. “It’s not often we get an older student, especially one nobody knows. You’re obviously a pureblood, so just spill it so we can all get back to eating.”

Grimacing, Abigayle leaned back, choosing her words carefully as the surrounding slytherins watched her. “My name is Abigayle  Lass é, I’m 15 years old, soon to be 16. I have been homeschooled throughout most of my life, due to being the daughter of one of the most powerful hidden families in Europe. I’m here to try to bring the groups together by learning about them here. Make sense?”

The other girl snorted, looking down at her plate, as the Malfoy and the mousy girl stared at her in wonder. 

“Excuse me for asking, but, what is a hidden family?”

Abigayle turned to the mousy girl, smiling lightly, “A hidden family is one that broke off from the ministry and government in general. They decided to govern themselves, and raise their children as they please. The believe in extreme and old pureblood values, and homeschool their children from day one. It’s very uncommon for someone to leave a hidden grouping.”

The mousey girl nodded, taking in the information easily. She seemed to be thinking very deeply about something, before her eyes lit up in confused horror. “Oh, Merlin! How rude, we know your name, but we never introduced ourselves! My names Adrianna, I’m a fifth-year. This is my older sister Victoria, a sixth-year, and the boy sitting next to you is Scorpius, also a fifth-year.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Adrianna. You as well, Victoria,” Abigayle nodded lightly to the two girls before turning to Scorpius, “And you, Scorpius, I apologize for my earlier actions, it’s very nice to meet you.” With that, Abigayle returned to her plate, feeling three completely different stares; one untrusting, one friendly, and one interested. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a bit longer than I wanted to, but I kept going back through it again and again. Here is Chapter two though! 
> 
> Regular text is regular.  
> Italicized text is thoughts or writing.

****

Abigayle forced herself forward through the masses of other students, her new “friends” at her side, dutifully trying to ignore Scorpius’ infernal chatter. Adrianna kept pace with her, their arms occasionally clashing. She kept smiling towards Abigayle, apparently having quickly grown attached to her, much to Victoria’s chagrin; even decidingly calling her Abby ( _ “Abigayle is much too serious a name.” _ ).

“I think you’ll enjoy this class, Abby,” Adrianna stated brightly, “I know it's one of my favorites, even though I could be biased. I did grow up with the teachers.”

Abigayle was startled briefly, almost looking at the smaller in confusion.  _ Grew up with? Hopefully she means they’re a close family friend. . .  _ Her thoughts continued to consume her as the others continued leading through a line of people heading towards the same classroom. 

“Victoria must really like this class, seeing as she’s repeating in,” Scorpius sent the sarcastic barb towards the older girl, not expecting the quick flash of fury in her eyes that she turned on him. A deep growl seemed to escape her, a warning sound that shattered every other in the noisy hall. His blue eyes widened in shock, his body rushing quickly into the classroom ahead, leaving the group behind, Victoria with a proud smirk on her face. 

“He’s such an annoying brat,” Victoria muttered, almost fondly, her hands moving to hide in her pockets, and stepping into the classroom nonchalantly. It was a sentence Abigayle could eagerly agree with, even though he seemed to quickly find interest in her. 

Adrianna sighed, grabbing Abigayle’s arm and tugging her inside after her sister. “I don’t know why they’re acting like that today. I think they’re trying to impress you or something, Abby.”

The classroom was filling quickly with students, many chatting excitedly to each other in excitement. Scorpius was stood off to the side, speaking to another group of students. Abigayle noticed immediately that there was a small section seemingly left empty in the middle of the cramped seating. The only ones in that general area was two boys with dark hair, one with green eyes, the other with blue, and a blonde girl. 

“C’mon Abby,  I don’t think they’ll mind if you sit with us,” Adrianna was pulling her again, towards the empty seats. Victoria had mumbled something along the lines of, “Maybe I mind,” before climbing past seats to plop herself next to the blonde girl. 

“I’m sure there are other seats I can go to, Adrianna-” Abigayle started, but was quickly silenced from a glare (a distinctly  _ slytherin _ glare) that was pointed towards her by the smaller.  Adrianna tugged her roughly, placing her in the seat next to the dark haired boy, and daintily sitting in the seat on her other side. 

Abigayle turned a surprised glance to the boy next to her; him returning her gaze with a shrug and a lopsided grin. Just from the look of him, she immediately decided she did  **not** like him. She wrinkled her nose at him, trying to judge how much trouble she would get in with Adrianna for moving elsewhere. Scorpius made a disappointed sound behind her, taking his seat next to Victoria. Gladly, she ignored both of them as she turned to look at her new teachers, another wave of shock going through her. 

A girl, she couldn’t be older than Abigayle herself, sat atop a desk in the front of the room, one leg crossed over the other. Her hair was dark, distinctly contrasted by her light colored eyes and pale skin. Her eyes were such a light blue, crystalline, they were almost terrifying. They looked as if she could see through you, all of your sins, your thoughts, your very being, just by looking in your direction. 

The boy standing next to her could only be her twin, only his skin a bit tanner, and his eyes were more grey than blue. He stood stiffly, almost like a soldier, his shoulders straight, his arms laced behind his back. They were talking to each other about something, apparently amusing gathered from the girl’s grin and joyful laugh, and the slight quirk in the boy’s lips.

Suddenly, as if sensing Abigayle’s thoughts, the girl turned, catching her stare. Her grin widened, her eyes flitting around to the group Abigayle was surrounded by, nodding as if taking note to herself. Her eyes returned once more to Abigayle, as if sizing her up, leaving Abigayle the feeling of being paralyzed, before turning to her brother. 

“Jason, I believe it’s about time we start, yes?” the girl spoke lightly, her voice proper and sweet, somehow still catching the attention of every student in the room. Jason, apparently, nodded lightly, his eyes moving to search the class. 

“Indeed,” The girl sighed, her foot beginning to rock as she thought, before snapping her fingers. A piece of chalk floated behind her, spinning slightly before moving to tap against the board behind her, a beautiful show of wandless magic. “Hello, class. Most of you already know my brother and I, but for the sake of our new friends, I’ll introduce us. I am Lyn Evans, and this is my brother Jason. We will be your Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers for this year, and when we are doing so, we will be called Ms. and Mr. Evans respectively. Understand?”

“Yes, Ms. Evans,” the class spoke simultaneously. The chalk was flying behind Lyn, scraping out everything she said. It was moving almost as quickly as she spoke. Her eyes glanced around the class as they answered, her fingers tapping against the wood of her desk.

_ The tapping must be her anchor to keep focus on the chalk writing.  _ Abigayle guessed to herself, watching the chalk move more than listening to what was actually being said. 

“Now, you will notice that this is one of the few classes that happen every day of the week. That is because you will be seeing me Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, while you will be seeing my brother on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Occasionally, we will teach Fridays or other days together. I teach the ideas, the history, what you’ll read in the books; while my brother does the physical training. Like I said, occasionally we will teach together, meaning both will probably be happening, unless I just need a physical demonstration.”

Abigayle was starting to get bored, having lost interest in the wandless movements of the chalk, while the students around her nodded, seemingly having heard this speil before. The basics at the beginning of each class was something she expected, not something she enjoyed. While having two teachers that couldn’t be any older than her was extremely interesting (she might would try to make “friends” of them later), she was caught between deciding to listen, or just tune them out if they weren’t going to say anything important. 

“Already, you know we aren’t normal teachers, we’re obviously the same age as many of you. However, we have worked extremely hard to get to this point, and to have the trust of our fellow professors. We may be young, but our intelligence and abilities already surpassed Hogwarts classes, but as we are not yet 17, we were left with a delima, causing my brother and I to fight to get to these positions. We got this job at the age of 13, and we’ve had two years to prove ourselves.

Saying this, we will not go easy on you. Just because we are the same age, or possibly younger than you, we will grade you just as hard, if not harder than many of your other teachers. Yes, we will help you when you need it, but no, we will not act as your “friend” and give you something just because you want it. This class will be rigorous, but not more than you can withstand. We want you to pass this, and we have even been helped by Harry Potter himself. Do not think we are pushovers.”

Abigayle perked up when she heard the “savior’s” name. They knew Harry Potter, or at least had met him once. If she befriended them, it would make it easier to find out about him, to learn what he was like, to destroy everything around him. Having teachers her age seemed to already be helping her, a lot. 

“Now that the whole introduction, and boring things are out of the way, how about we actually start learning?” The chalkboard erased itself suddenly, dust flying out and around the twin teachers. “So, first things first, I want to discuss something not many teachers will. It will give me an idea of how to go about teaching certain lessons, as well as to put a few new points across. It has to do with light and dark magic, most importantly, the three unforgivables.”

_ Imperio _ ,  _ Crucio _ , and  _ Avada Kedavra _ was written in simple cursive, students immediately gasping and gossiping amongst themselves. “These are the three most known, and fearful curses. Mind control, torture, and death. However, I’m more interested in light hexes today.”  _ Wingardium Leviosa _ joined the others on the board, sending another confused chattering through the class. “Who feels that the unforgivables are worse than this simple spell?”

Hands flew up, most of the class nodding to each other in agreement. Abigayle almost,  _ almost _ , threw her hand up as well, planning on blending in with the class, before noticing the group around her hadn’t, even Adrianna. The boy next to her seemed to be outright grinning, as if he had heard this idea before, giving her a feeling of where this was going next. 

“Ms. Reynolds! You look excited, tell me why you think the unforgivables are worse.”

A smaller blonde Gryffindor pushed her hair from her face, staring triumphantly at Lyn, “Because, Wingardium Leviosa is a light spell. The unforgivables are dark, which is why they got the name in the first place, they hurt people. I don’t see light spells hurting people.”

Lyn nodded, looking disappointed in the girl. “You aren’t wrong that dark spells can hurt people, but there are some things missing there-”

“Ms.  Lass é, you seem pretty sure of your answer. Care to tell me why these things don’t look more dangerous to you?” This time it was Jason that spoke, his eyes searching hers with amusement, and something else Abigayle couldn’t quite identify. Looking around at her neighbors, all looking at her expectantly, as if her answer would change something.

“Well, Wingardium Leviosa can be used to torture and kill, just as easily as the cruciatus or killing curse,” Abigayle began slowly, wondering where telling the truth would get her, just how much it could harm or help her. “I can use it to lift a person up and down, or some kind of weapon, to make them hurt, or drop something large enough, or even them from enough height, could kill them. Most people use it as something very simple, possibly even the first spell you ever learn, but no one thinks of it’s deadly consequences, but it all depends on who it is used by, and how.”

Lyn’s grin seemed to get wider and wider as Abigayle spoke, her fingers laced together and moved to rest beneath her chin. Every word Abigayle spoke seemed to get her more and more excited, her eyes lighting up, as if she said everything Lyn wanted to hear. 

“Very good, Ms.  Lass é! Though, of course, everyone could have their own opinion on the matter, but that doesn’t change that you can indeed harm someone with that spell.” Students began to look at each other, confusion turning to understanding as they thought about the truth of the matter. It would be very easy to harm someone with a number of spells.

“I would usually hesitate to say something as such, seeing as I can tell many of you are of changing opinion, but this is something Voldemort himself spoke of when he first started his reign of terror.” Lyn had to pause as many shocked gasps filled the room, an eyebrow raising in annoyance, “Can we really still not get past this? Really, I hear Mr. Potter himself over there say Voldemort at least once a day.” The group around Abigayle snickered, looking to where Lyn motioned to, her eyes widening as the boy next to her shrugged amusedly at their teacher. 

_ That’s the son of Harry Potter. The oldest son of Harry Potter guessing by his age. What was his name again. . . _

Lyn’s voice suddenly pulled Abigayle from her thoughts once more. “James aside, I’m actually disappointed that we’re still scared of a  **name** . Fine, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, felt this way. That all magic can be used to harm, or potentially kill others. Personally, I feel that this was one of the few good things he said, though this does not mean under any circumstances I agree with him.”

“Power is power, it depends on how you use it.” Jason spoke the message clearly, looking around the room, “This is why we will be teaching you, not only how to fight against predominantly “dark” spells, but also those that are considered light. If you were ever attacked, Merlin forbid, it is quite possible that they could use a number of spells, light or dark. Even if this is defence against the “dark arts,” the dark arts will use whatever they can to win. We want to make sure you’re protected from that.”

“And that’s where your first assignment comes in,” Lyn took over from her brother, the board erasing a final time to leave a finishing message, “You and a partner will work together to find a light spell that could have a darker side. I want an explanation as to how it is light and dark, and then I want you to tell me where you think it belongs. I expect papers on my desk next Monday, I will not be taking late work. We’ll see you tomorrow, class dismissed.”

Abigayle’s fellow classmates stood, rushing to the exit, most already paired off. She turned, intent on asking Adrianna to be her partner, only to find her place empty, already having run of to her sister. Scorpius instead took up Abigayle’s line of sight, a sly smile on his face.

“Looks like everyone else already partnered up, leaving you and me. Want to be graced with the chance to be a Malfoy’s partner?” Scorpius looked mighty proud of himself. Abigayle almost sneered, before deciding she was better off with him, than without.

“Fine, Scorpius. You can be my partner, but we’re going to the library after dinner tonight, and if you don’t show up. . . Well, lets just say you won’t like me if I have to come searching for you.” She finished her statement with a sweet smile, before turning to speak with Victoria and Adrianna. She ignored Scorpius’ indignant sound, instead focusing on the feeling of the intense stares of dark haired twins. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, let me know what you think! And if I've got any information wrong, I'd love to know so I can fix it, or say why it is the way it is. Thanks for reading!


End file.
